ThunderClan/Roleplay/Archive1
I sat on the highrock watching the clan eat the prey the warriors have brought back,I see Spottedfern come towards me with a sad face."What's wrong Spottedfern?" I ask her as she comes into earshot. "It's Rainfoot,she was found dead in the forest." Spottedfern tells her. "What? How did she die?" I ask shocked "I found bites on her neck too clean for a fox,bear,or badger and she smelled only like mud. Someone must have rubbed mud on her to cover their own scent." Spottedfern answered FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 02:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Spottedfern silently mourned for Rainfoot. Rainfoot had been her sister, and she sespected highly that a cat from RiverClan had killed her. For one of the Riverclan cats, Fishwave, had always hated her. Spottedfern unshealthed her claws, but remembered, even if she did know for sure who had killed her sister, she didn't know how to fight.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) "''Who could have killed Rainfoot? It looks like someone has been trying to kill her many times because of those multiple bites I have found near her neck,it was hidden by long thick fur." ''I wondered to myself. As I go to sleep in the leader's den I fall into a deep sleep.I find myself in a dark place I see a bright light up ahead and run towards it,I arrive in a green meadow filled with flowers,prey,and cats. "''I must be in Starclan." ''I thought. "Firestar! Firestar!" a familiar voice calls to me. I turn around and see my old best friend Bubblepaw and my former leader Spiderstar. "Spiderstar,Bubblepaw why have you brought me here?" I ask them. "We have brought you here to warn you of murderers in the clans,they have mudered cats that have seen something that they shouldn't have seen." Spiderstar explains to her. "Do you know who are the murderers?" Firestar askes him hopefully. "We know only one cat,it is Fishwave he has killed Rainfoot from telling you what happened near the Riverclan border." Spiderstar responds from licking his paw. "Yup It was Fishwave! I knew he wasn't all nice and kind he has an evil side too! " Bubblepaw says. I find myself kicking my moss everywhere and I go to Spottedfern's den and tell her about what Spiderstar and Bubblepaw told me. Spottedfern and I go to Windclan to tell Spottedstar about Rainfoot's death and Spiderstar telling me about murderers in the clans. FirestreamUser of Living on O ur Own Wiki 05:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Silverwhiker mourned for Rainfoot. She was scared about Rainfoot's death. Would the killer come after her newborn kits!? 01:27, July 1, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Spottedfern had just returned from telling all the Clans of the murder of her sister, and was mourning beside Rainfoot. "Oh, Rainfoot, what did you see that you weren't supposed to have seen?" Spottedfern asked her silent sister. Why had Fishwave killed her sister? When they had visited RiverClan, she had wanted to confront the warrior, but for some reason Firestar wanted to keep StarClan's visit a secret. When they had been in RiverClan, Silverstar had told them how Yewpelt had been killed too, and how the Clan thought it was ThunderClan who had killed the medicine cat until they had heard of Rainfoot's death.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 23:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) (Um, can we not have cats dying in this wiki? My cat is pregnet right now, well, my cat on this wiki. Frostkit can be my kit. We could say a dog killed the other cats, then warriors drive it out of the territory.) I got up, I wanted to go hunting, but cats expecting kits aren't allowed to go out. I asked the medician cat but My kits were coming soon, so I wasn't allowed to.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 15:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Category:Archvived Roleplay Category:Archive